ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm)
Cruella De Vil is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifth episode of the eighth season. She is portrayed by guest star Victoria Smurfit, and is the Wish Realm counterpart of Cruella De Vil. History In an alternate universe where Emma Swan never became the Savior, Cruella De Vil is still alive and kicking. Along with Peter Pan, Cruella tempts Sir Henry into becoming a villain. Cruella shows him the world, telling him that all he needs to do is take over it and he can have it all. She is in league with the Secret Enemy, Sir Henry, the villain who started the Eternal Battle and is working to destroy all happy endings. Cruella enters the Enchanted Forest via portal and encounters Henry Mills at Lake Nostos. Cruella reveals that she has been looking for him, and that Henry's heart is needed to cast the ultimate curse on the realms. Cruella then tries to kidnap Henry, but Henry manages to defeat her in a swordfight and leaves her for dead. After Peter Pan directs Roni and Henry Mills to the Dark Castle to find the Author's Pen, they find Cruella De Vil in charge. Cruella tries to steal Henry's heart yet again, but Roni quickly subdues her and imprisons her in a cage. Roni interrogates her, and Cruella reveals that after Rumplestiltskin's death, the Wish Realm is now under Henry's control and that he will stop at nothing to destroy every happy ending. She also reveals that as long as Henry avoids his Wish counterpart, he will be safe. She then says that she has no idea about where the pen is, but that someone else could. Kelly West visits Cruella for answers about Sir Henry's plan and how it will unfold. Cruella coyly remarks that the Wish Realm is very intuitive and that it's full of threats that she will never be able to anticipate. Zelena, annoyed, rips out Cruella's heart and orders her to tell her what Henry's plan is. Cruella reveals that the plans he has in store will get his ultimate revenge against the Evil Queen by taking away her happy ending. When the heroes return to the Wish Realm, Cruella has been deployed to the Royal Castle with Ursula. There, Cruella complains about how she used to be high and mighty but now she is merely the Secret Enemy's lapdog. Ursula tells her to suck it up, and the two are interrupted by Zelena, Gideon, and Henry's sudden appearance. Henry holds Cruella at swordfight, a satisfied smirk in his eyes. Cruella tries to flirt with Gideon, but Henry stops her. Zelena begins to interrogate the duo, but Ursula manages to escape, leaving only Cruella. Cruella gives up her loyalty to Sir Henry and tells them that Sir Henry plans to take over Storybrooke and publicly execute Regina, and that he has an amassed an army of people with vendettas who can freely take over and kill its citizens, including Snow White and Prince Charming. Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Characters (LLU) Category:Lana Left Universe Category:Season Eight Characters (LLU)